remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Felton Villa
The Felton Villa is a large old mansion located somewhere in the countryside in Italy. It was the home of Richard Felton, Arianna Gallo, and their daughter Celeste. The family moved there somewhere in 1965. The villa serves as the main setting in Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Exterior The villa stands at the intersection of two alleys with a lone pathway leading to a nearby forest. A bus stop and a playground are found next to it. The house is surrounded by a large wall and can be accessed through the front gate or the side alley gate. At the front gate there's an intercom with "Felton" and "Gallo" names written on it and a mailbox. A statue of Mary, mother of Jesus, is placed inside the wall next to the gate. Beyond the gates there is a large courtyard with a garden planted by Richard Felton. The exterior is in poor condition. The windows of the manor are tightly shut and metalic bars had been put on them. Interior * Basement (includes the wine cellar and laundry room) * Ground floor (includes the hall, dining room, living room, kitchen and storage room) * First floor (includes notary office, library, master bedroom, restroom, the hidden corridor leading to Celeste's bedroom) * Attic (including the loft) The levels of the manor are connected through the stairs and the elevator. Gallery Concept art Tormented Fathers - The Arrival.jpg|The arrival Tormented Fathers - The Hiding.jpg|Interior remothered__tormented_fathers___studio__concept__by_chris_darril-db9c9pd.jpg|Richard Felton's Studio remothered__tormented_fathers___laundry__concept__by_chris_darril-db8kl2e.jpg|Basement Laundry remothered__tormented_fathers___kitchen__concept__by_chris_darril-db9pema.jpg|Kitchen remothered__tormented_fathers___library__concept__by_chris_darril-dbinarm.jpg|Felton's Library Room Remothered: Tormented Fathers Game Screenshot - 15.jpg|Felton garden during the night Game Screenshot - 16.jpg|Backyard at night Game Screenshot - 17.jpg|Rosemary in the garden felton garden.jpg|Outdoor statues. garden 2.jpg|Garden at dawn. ground floor.jpg|Ground floor. living room.jpg|Living room. dining room (2).jpg|Dining room. first floor.jpg|First floor. felton study.jpg|Felton's study. arianna room.jpg|Arianna's bedroom. laundry room.jpg|Laundry room. jennifer corner.jpg|The loft. secret passage.jpg|Hidden corridor. celeste room.jpg|Celeste's room. sewers.jpg|The sewers. cellar.jpg|Wine cellar. attic.jpg|Attic. Garden (1).jpg Garden (2).jpg Garden (3).jpg Garden (4).jpg Garden (5).jpg Garden (6).jpg Garden (7).jpg Garden (8).jpg Garden (9).jpg Garden (10).jpg Garden (11).jpg Garden (12).jpg Garden (14).jpg Garden (15).jpg Garden (16).jpg Garden (17).jpg Garden (18).jpg Garden (19).jpg Garden (20).jpg Garden (21).jpg Garden (22).jpg Gate At Night.jpg Playground (1).jpg Playground (2).jpg Playground (3).jpg Playground (4).jpg Screenshot (1).jpg Screenshot (2).jpg Screenshot (3).jpg Alleyway (1).jpg Ground floor (1).jpg Ground floor (2).jpg Ground floor (3).jpg Ground floor (4).jpg Hallway (1).jpg Hallway (2).jpg Hallway (3).jpg Hallway (4).jpg Hallway (5).jpg Hallway (6).jpg Hallway (7).jpg Hallway (8).jpg Hallway (9).jpg Hallway (10).jpg Hallway (11).jpg Hallway (12).jpg Living room (1).jpg Living room (2).jpg Living room (3).jpg Living room (4).jpg Living room (5).jpg Living room (6).jpg Living room (7).jpg Living room (8).jpg Dinning room (1).jpg Dinning room (3).jpg Dinning room (4).jpg Dinning room (5).jpg Dinning room (6).jpg Dinning room (7).jpg Dinning room (8).jpg Felton Office (1).jpg Felton Office (2).jpg Felton Office (3).jpg Felton Office (4).jpg Felton Office (5).jpg Bedroom (1).jpg Bedroom (2).jpg Bedroom (3).jpg Bedroom (4).jpg Bedroom (5).jpg Toilet (1).jpg Toilet (2).jpg Toilet (3).jpg Toilet (4).jpg Basement (1).jpg Basement (2).jpg Basement (3).jpg Basement (4).jpg Store room (2).jpg Store room (3).jpg Celeste room (3).jpg Celeste room (1).jpg Celeste room (2).jpg Celeste room (4).jpg Celeste room (5).jpg Celeste room (6).jpg Celeste room (8).jpg Celeste room (9).jpg Celeste room (10).jpg Hidden Corridor (1).jpg Hidden Corridor (2).jpg Hidden Corridor (3).jpg Hidden Corridor (4).jpg Kitchen (1).jpg Kitchen (2).jpg Kitchen (3).jpg Kitchen (4).jpg Kitchen (5).jpg Kitchen (6).jpg Kitchen (7).jpg Kitchen (8).jpg The sewers (1).jpg Loft (1).jpg Loft (2).jpg Loft (3).jpg Loft (4).jpg Loft (5).jpg Loft (6).jpg Loft (7).jpg Loft (8).jpg Loft (9).jpg Loft (10).jpg Loft (11).jpg Loft (12).jpg Wine Cellar (1).jpg Wine Cellar (2).jpg Wine Cellar (3).jpg Wine Cellar (4).jpg Wine Cellar (5).jpg Wine Cellar (6).jpg Wine Cellar (7).jpg Wine Cellar (8).jpg Infirmary (1).jpg Infirmary (2).jpg Infirmary (3).jpg Infirmary (4).jpg The Attic (1).jpg The Attic (2).jpg The Attic (3).jpg The Attic (4).jpg The Attic (5).jpg The Attic (6).jpg The Attic (7).jpg The Attic (8).jpg Richard's home.jpg flowers.jpg Stone Fountain.jpg sewer (1).jpg sever (2).jpg sever (3).jpg Rosemary sever (4).jpg Mirror (1).jpg Mirror (2).jpg Mirror (3).jpg Mirror (4).jpg Attic 1.jpg Attic 2.jpg Attic 3.jpg Attic 4.jpg Bus stop.jpg Garden and Flowers (4).jpg Garden and Flowers (3).jpg Garden and Flowers (2).jpg Garden and Flowers.jpg Pathway (1).jpg Wall.jpg Pathway (2).jpg Pathway (4).jpg Door (1).jpg Door (2).jpg Category:Tormented Fathers Locations Category:Locations